Gallery
Pictures, screenshots, graphics, artwork and other stuff related to the game. Find interesting, informative and some fun stuff for your personal perusal and pleasure. Feel free to post yours and share it with the community. Things in the game Game window/screen: 'Main:' Buildingslogo.png|'Buildings'|link=Buildings Facilitieslogo.png|'Facilities'|link=Facilities Jobslogo.png|'Jobs'|link=Jobs Technologieslogo.png|'Technologies'|link=Technologies Craftinglogo.png|'Crafting'|link=Crafting Militarylogo.gif|'Military'|link=Military Casinologo.png|'Casino'|link=Casino (pane) Marketlogo.gif|'Market'|link=Market (pane) Crown.png|'Leaders'|link=Leaders Shipswheel.gif|'Dock'|link=Dock Legacylogo.gif|'Legacy'|link=Legacy (Tab) 'Header:' Populationlogo.png|Population|link=Population shipslogo.png|Ships|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Ships Titleslogo.gif|Titles|link=Titles Territorylogo.png|Territory|link=Territory Legacypointslogo.gif|Legacy|link=Legacy (Points) Treasureslogo.png|Treasures|link=Treasures Buildings: Lumbermilllogo.png|Lumbermill|link=Lumbermill Minelogo.png|Mine|link=Mine Warehouselogo.png|Warehouse|link=Warehouse Fountainlogo.png|Fountain|link=Fountain Pasturelogo.png|Pasture|link=Pasture Houselogo.png|House|link=House Librarylogo.png|Library|link=Library Bannerlogo.png|Banner|link=Banner Foundrylogo.png|Foundry|link=Foundry Barnlogo.png|Barn|link=Barn Casinobuildinglogo.png|Casino|link=Casino (building) Marketbuildinglogo.png|Market|link=Market (building) Statuelogo.png|Statue|link=Statue Kilnlogo.png|Kiln|link=Kiln Towncenterlogo.png|Towncenter|link=Towncenter Castlelogo.png|Castle|link=Castle Shipyardlogo.png|Shipyard|link=Shipyard Anchor.gif|Docks|link=Docks Banklogo.png|Bank|link=Bank Crusherlogo.png|Crusher|link=Crusher Blockyardlogo.png|Blockyard|link=Blockyard Bunkerlogo.png|Bunker|link=Bunker Laboratorylogo.png|Laboratory|link=Laboratory Tradeoutpostlogo.png|Trade outpost|link=Trade outpost Scienceoutpostlogo.png|Scientific outpost|link=Scientific outpost Militaryoutpostlogo.png|Military outpost|link=Military outpost Quarrylogo.png|Quarry|link=Quarry Carpentrylogo.png|Carpentry|link=Carpentry Blastfurnacelogo.png|Blast furnace|link=Blast furnace compressorlogo.png|Compressor|link=Compressor Repositorylogo.gif|Repository|link=Repository Trainstationlogo.gif|Train station|link=Train station 'Resources:' Moralelogo.png|Morale|link=File:Moralelogo.png Planklogo.png|Plank|link=File:Planklogo.png Coinlogo.gif|Coin|link=Coin knowledgelogo.gif|Knowledge|link=Knowledge 'Facilities:' logos for pages, powerplant, cement factory powerplantlogo.gif|Power plant|link=File:Powerplantlogo.gif Jobs: woodcutterlogo.gif|Woodcutter|link=Woodcutter Smelterlogo.gif|Smelter|link=Smelter farmerlogo.gif|Farmer|link=Farmer minerlogo.gif|Miner|link=Miner foundrymanlogo.gif|Foundryman|link=Foundryman sailorlogo.gif|Sailor|link=Sailor scientistlogo.gif|Scientist|link=Scientist marketerlogo.gif|Marketer|link=Marketer Military: Knightlogo.png|Knight|link=Military#Military units 'Miscellaneous:' Locklogo.png|Lock|link=Lock Chestlogo.png|Chest|link=Chest Diamondlogo.png|Diamond|link=Diamond horselogo.png|Horse|link=File:Horselogo.png elephantlogo.png|Elephant|link=File:Elephantlogo.png Tipsandtrickslogo.png|Tips & Tricks|link=Tips & Tricks ---- Back to top Images: Photographs, artwork, pictures, graphics Buildings, through the ages: 'At first...' lumbermill1.png|Lumbermill|link=File:Lumbermill1.png mine1.jpg|Mine|link=File:mine1.jpg warehouse1.jpg|Warehouse|link=File:warehouse1.jpg fountain1.gif|Fountain|link=File:fountain1.gif pasture1.gif|Pasture|link=File:pasture1.gif house1.jpg|House|link=File:house1.jpg library1.jpg|Library|link=File:library1.jpg banner1.jpg|Banner|link=File:banner1.jpg foundry1.jpg|Foundry|link=File:foundry1.jpg barn1.jpg|Barn|link=File:barn1.jpg casino1.jpg|Casino|link=File:casino1.jpg market1.png|Market|link=File:market1.png Statue1.jpg|Statue|link=File:Statue1.jpg kiln1.jpg|Kiln|link=File:kiln1.jpg towncenter1.jpg|Towncenter|link=File:towncenter1.jpg castle1.jpg|Castle|link=File:castle1.jpg shipyard1.jpg|Shipyard|link=File:shipyard1.jpg Docks.jpg|Docks|link=File:Docks.jpg bank1.png|Bank|link=File:bank1.png crusher1.jpg|Crusher|link=File:crusher1.jpg blockyard1.jpg|Blockyard|link=File:blockyard1.jpg bunker1.jpg|Bunker|link=File:bunker1.jpg laboratory1.jpg|Laboratory|link=File:laboratory1.jpg tradeoutpost1.jpg|Trade outpost|link=File:tradeoutpost1.jpg scienceoutpost1.jpg|Scientific outpost|link=File:scienceoutpost1.jpg militaryoutpost1.jpg|Military outpost|link=File:militaryoutpost1.jpg quarry1.jpg|Quarry|link=File:quarry1.jpg carpentry1.jpg|Carpentry|link=File:carpentry1.jpg blastfurnace1.jpg|Blast furnace|link=File:blastfurnace1.jpg compressor1.jpg|Compressor|link=File:compressor1.jpg repository1.jpg|Repository|link=File:repository1.jpg trainatation1.jpg|Train station|link=File:trainatation1.jpg 'Then...' Lumbermill2.jpg|Lumbermill|link=File:Lumbermill2.jpg mine2.jpg|Mine|link=File:mine2.jpg Warehouse2.JPG|Warehouse|link=File:Warehouse2.JPG Fountain2.JPG|Fountain|link=File:Fountain2.JPG Pasture2.jpg|Pasture|link=File:Pasture2.jpg House2.jpg|House|link=File:House2.jpg library2.JPG|Library|link=File:library2.JPG banner2.jpg|Banner|link=File:banner2.jpg foundry2.jpg|Foundry|link=File:foundry2.jpg barn2.jpg|Barn|link=File:barn2.jpg casino2.jpg|Casino|link=File:Casino2.jpg market2.jpg|Market|link=File:market2.jpg statue2.jpg|Statue|link=File:statue2.jpg kiln2.jpg|Kiln|link=File:kiln2.jpg towncenter2.jpg|Towncenter|link=File:towncenter2.jpg castle2.JPG|Castle|link=File:Castle2.JPG shipyard2.jpg|Shipyard|link=File:shipyard2.jpg docks2.jpg|Docks|link=File:Docks2.jpg bank2.jpg|Bank|link=File:bank2.jpg crusher2.jpg|Crusher|link=File:crusher2.jpg Blockyard2.png|Blockyard|link=File:Blockyard2.png bunker2.png|Bunker|link=File:bunker2.png laboratory2.jpg|Laboratory|link=File:laboratory2.jpg tradeoutpost2.jpg|Trade outpost|link=File:Tradeoutpost2.jpg scienceoutpost2.JPG|Scientific outpost|link=File:Scienceoutpost2.JPG militaryoutpost2.jpg|Military outpost|link=File:Militaryoutpost2.jpg quarry2.jpg|Quarry|link=File:quarry2.jpg carpentry2.jpg|Carpentry|link=File:carpentry2.jpg blastfurnace2.jpg|Blast furnace|link=File:blastfurnace2.jpg compressor2.jpg|Compressor|link=File:compressor2.jpg repository2.jpg|Repository|link=File:repository2.jpg trainstation2.jpg|Train station|link=File:trainstation2.jpg 'Modern...' bunker.jpg|Bunker|link=File:bunker.jpg scienceoutpost3.jpg|Scientific outpost|link=File:Scienceoutpost3.jpg 'Resources' Armor.png|Armor|link=File:Armor.png block.jpg|Block|link=File:block.jpg bottle.png|Bottle|link=File:bottle.png brick.jpg|Brick|link=File:brick.jpg bronze.jpg|Bronze|link=File:bronze.jpg Coin2.jpg|Coin|link=File:Coin2.jpg chemicals.jpg|Chemicals|link=File:chemicals.jpg Clay.jpg|Clay|link=File:Clay.jpg Coal.jpg|Coal|link=File:Coal.jpg copper.jpg|Copper|link=File:copper.jpg glass.jpg|Glass|link=File:glass.jpg greatsword.jpg|Greatsword|link=File:greatsword.jpg iron.jpg|Iron|link=File:iron.jpg Knowledge.png|Knowledge|link=File:Knowledge.png Morale.jpg|Morale|link=File:Morale.jpg Nickel.jpg|Nickel|link=File:Nickel.jpg plank.jpg|Plank|link=File:plank.jpg plate.png|Plate|link=File:plate.png sand.png|Sand|link=File:sand.png Steel.jpg|Steel|link=File:Steel.jpg structure.jpg|Structure|link=File:Structure.jpg sword.jpg|Sword|link=File:sword.jpg Water.jpg|Water|link=File:Water.jpg 'Facilities:' ?photos of power plant, university, tool factory, etc blankplaque.png|link=File:blankplaque.png 'Jobs, through the ages:' Pictures of people at work 'At first...' Woodcuter.jpg|Woodcuter|link=File:Woodcuter.jpg smelter1.jpg|Smelter|link=File:Smelter1.jpg Smelter.jpg|Smelter|link=File:Smelter.jpg Smelter old.jpg|Foundryman|link=Foundryman 'Then...' smelter2.jpeg|Smelter|link=File:Smelter2.jpeg 'Modern...' smelter3.jpg|Smelter|link=File:Smelter3.jpg 'Leaders:' 'Sucellus' Nature, it's not optional. Sucellusstatue1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue4.png|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus Sucellusartwork2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus Sucellusartwork1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue5.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue5.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus 'Eredal' Metal till death. eredalstatue1.jpg 'Khrysos' Everything has a price. Khrysoscoin1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Khrysos Khrysoscoin2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Khrysos merchantpicture1.jpg|The hasty merchant: I leave before you change your mind|link=File:Merchantpicture1.jpg 'Elisia' Making, makes us human. Elisiastatue1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Elisia Elisiastatue2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Elisia elisiastatue3.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Elisia 'Xochiquetzal' Life finds a way xochistatue1.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal xochistatue2.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal Xochiarttwork2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal Xochiartwork1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal 'Warmuk' If you run away you will die. plaque2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Warmuk commisar.jpg|how i see Warmuk|link=File:commisar.jpg warmukartwork1.jpg|how i see Warmuk|link=File:warmukartwork1.jpg 'Foehn' Take what you can, give nothing back foehnstatue1.png|Statue made after getting his first Title.|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnstatue2.jpg|Statue built after 500 successful Trade missions.|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnstatue3.jpg| Statue to celebrate winning the fleet fight in the year of the storm-torn winter.|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnartwork1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnartwork2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnartwork3.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn 'Alfear' For even the very wise cannot see all ends Alfearstatue1.png|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Alfear Military Your units pikeman.jpg|Pikeman|link=File:Pikeman.jpg swordman.jpg|Swordman|link=File:Swordman.jpg knight.png|Knight|link=File:Knight.png Medic.jpg|Medic|link=File:Medic.jpg warelephant.jpg|War elephant|link=File:Warelephant.jpg lighttank.jpg|Light tank|link=File:Lighttank.jpg bronze age soldier.jpg|Pikeman|link=File:bronze age soldier.jpg Enemy units peasant.jpg|Peasant|link=File:peasant.jpg mercenaries.jpg|Mercenary|link=File:mercenaries.jpg hallebardier.jpg|Halberdier|link=File:hallebardier.jpg Warrior.jpg|Warrior|link=File:Warrior.jpg reload.jpg|Rifleman|link=File:reload.jpg peasant.png|Peasant|link=File:Peasant.png bandit.jpg|Bandit|link=File:Bandit.jpg mercenary.jpg|Mercenary|link=File:Mercenary.jpg soldier.png|Soldier|link=File:Soldier.png halberdier.jpg|Halberdier|link=File:Halberdier.jpg Expeditions Elephantscharging.jpg|Elephants charging|link=File:Elephantscharging.jpg expeditionfinds1.jpg|Returning from an Expedition|link=File:expeditionfinds1.jpg expedition1.jpg|Modern return from Expedition|link=File:expedition1.jpg losing a battle.jpg|Defeat|link=File:losing a battle.jpg expedition2.jpg|Ancient Expedition return|link=File:expedition2.jpg 'Market:' merchants, trains, diamonds, buynig resources, coin, etc Khrysosartwork1.jpg|I leave now before you change your mind.|link=Market (pane) Coin.jpg|Coin|link=File:Coin.jpg Coin2.jpg|Coin|link=File:Coin2.jpg Ships: 'Your ships' Galley.jpg|Galley|link=File:Galley.jpg Galleon.jpg|Galleon|link=File:Galleon.jpg Fireship.jpg|Firship|link=File:Fireship.jpg Caravel.jpg|Caravel|link=File:Caravel.jpg 'Enemy ships' Boat.jpg|Boat|link=File:Boat.jpg Trireme.jpg|Trireme|link=File:Trireme.jpg Turtleship.jpg|Turtle ship|link=File:Turtleship.jpg Blastship.jpg|Blast ship|link=File:Blastship.jpg 'Expansion missions' Fleet fights through the ages fleetfight1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight3.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight4.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight6.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight5.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight7.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight8.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight 'Trade missions:' At first: trademission1.jpg|Early Trade mission|link=File:trademission1.jpg Then: Trade missions.jpg|Modern Trade mission|link=File:Trade missions.jpg 'Other items' e.g. Expediton finds and other stuff in the game:, relics, shares horsepicture1.jpg|Horse|link=File:Horsepicture1.jpg horsepicture2.jpg|Horse|link=File:Horsepicture2.jpg ---- Back to top 'Screenshots' TokenWinnings.png|x100 casino game 2 world record?|link=File:TokenWinnings.png ---- Back to top Other Interesting stuff Flow-chart for steps to a laboratory Stepstolab1.jpg|follow the arrows...|link=File:Stepstolab1.jpg|linktext=steps to a laboratory Stepstolab2.jpg|...getting busy|link=File:Stepstolab2.jpg|linktext=including some middle steps Stepstolab3.jpg|...even more|link=File:Stepstolab3.jpg|linktext=adding another avenue for glass Stepstolab4.jpg|...time to give up!|link=File:Stepstolab4.jpg|linktext=and blockyards also make blocks :) blankplaque.png|link=File:blankplaque.png Fun stuff Silly1.jpg|les aînés font valoir translation:the elders argue no no no! blah blah blah blah!|link=File:Silly1.jpg plaque1.jpg|Kraft HQ|link=File:plaque1.jpg reload funny.jpg|funny reload|link=File:reload funny.jpg elephant-and-mouse.jpg|el elefante intimidado! translation: ~ the bullied elephant!"|link=File:Elephant-and-mouse.jpg 'Everything else' Can't find a gallery to post your picture in?...or just don't know where to post?...Upload your picture here: Sadenarpic.jpg|Cordicep...scary!|link=File:Sadenarpic.jpg ---- Back to top '''Serious stuff' 'Upload' Uploading is free, and you are free to upload, but please adhere to the conditions of usage. You can upload jpg, jpeg, png, gif and other image files. The maximum size of files that can be uploaded is 10 Mb (10 000 kb) with a maximum image size of ? pixels, However it is recommended you keep your images to below 1280 ''x 1024 pixels (and under ?kb).'' ? needs checking' 'Conditions of Usage' The right to remove any uploaded file is reserved. No liability is assumed for any uploaded files or their removal. The following types of files are not allowed: *Pornographic files. *Files that infringe on the copyrights of any entity excluding the contributor. *Files intending to harass or spam, or promote anything for commercial profit. *Non-image files. '''Copyright' All images and files displayed are © their respective owners. If you feel your rights have been compromised by anything posted on this Wikia, please get in touch and/or remove the image from the page. Disclaimer Conditions of usage are subject to change without notice. All files are © to their respective owners and full legal responsibility of files lies with their respective contributors. No responsibility is taken for the content of any uploaded files or any affiliation with any entities that may be represented in the uploaded files. ---- Back to top __NOEDITSECTION__